


[Fanart] CAUTION TONY STARK FEELS AHEAD

by xinsomniac1101x (xCapsiclexShellheadx)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCapsiclexShellheadx/pseuds/xinsomniac1101x
Summary: Tony Stark is a man who has everything and nothing. Soon he will find out that facet is no longer true and Steve will always be there to comfort, support, and love him.WARNING! WARNING! TONY STARK FEELS AHEAD!





	[Fanart] CAUTION TONY STARK FEELS AHEAD

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr ](http://xinsomniac1101x.tumblr.com) !  
> Check it out if you wanna.  
> :)


End file.
